


12 days of Transformers

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: A Transformers Christmas! [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Transformers fans will see: Starscream in a pear tree!





	1. On the 1st. day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Transformers fans will see: Starscream in a pear tree!


	2. On the 2nd. day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Transformers fans will see: 2 cuddling bots!


	3. On the 3rd day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Transformers fans will see: 3 hungry Scraplets!


	4. On the 4th. day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Transformers fans will see: 4 Christmas trees!


	5. On the 5th day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Transformers fans will see: 5 Bumblebees!!!


	6. On the 6th. day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Transformers fans will see: 6 light strings on Prime!


	7. On the 7th day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Transformers fans will see: 7 mystery gifts!


	8. On the 8th day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Transformers fans will see: 8 sleeping Sparklings


	9. On the 9th. day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Transformers fans will see: 9 Bots in scarves!


	10. On the 10th. day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Transformers fans will see: 10 Santa hats!


	11. On the 11th. day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Transformers fans will see: 11 Sparkling toys!


	12. On the 12th day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Transformers fans will see: 12 donuts for Prowl!


End file.
